indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Even
Old English efen (adjective), efne (adverb), of Germanic origin; related to Dutch even, effen and German eben . thumb|260pxeven1 /ˈiːv(ə)n/ adjective adjective: even; comparative adjective: evener; superlative adjective: evenest # 1. flat and smooth. #* in the same plane or line; level. # 2. equal in number, amount, or value. #* equally balanced. #* having little variation in quality; regular. #* (of a person's temper or disposition) equable; calm. # 3. (of a number, such as 2, 6, or 108) divisible by two without a remainder. #* bearing a number that is divisible by two without a remainder. adjective: even-numbered verb verb: even; 3rd person present: evens; past tense: evened; past participle: evened; gerund or present participle: evening # make or become even. adverb adverb: even # used to emphasize something surprising or extreme. #* used in comparisons for emphasis. #* INFORMAL used in questions to indicate confusion or exasperation. thumb|261px thumb|398pxeven1 /ˈiːv(ə)n/ adjective adjective: even; comparative adjective: evener; superlative adjective: evenest # 1. flat and smooth. #* in the same plane or line; level. # 2. equal in number, amount, or value. #* equally balanced. #* having little variation in quality; regular. #* (of a person's temper or disposition) equable; calm. # 3. (of a number, such as 2, 6, or 108) divisible by two without a remainder. #* bearing a number that is divisible by two without a remainder. adjective: even-numbered verb verb: even; 3rd person present: evens; past tense: evened; past participle: evened; gerund or present participle: evening # make or become even. adverb adverb: even # used to emphasize something surprising or extreme. #* used in comparisons for emphasis. #* INFORMAL used in questions to indicate confusion or exasperation. Этимология Old English efen (adjective), efne (adverb), of Germanic origin; related to Dutch even, effen and German eben . even2 /ˈiːv(ə)n/ noun ARCHAIC•LITERARY noun: even; plural noun: evens # the end of the day; evening. Этимология Old English ǣfen, of Germanic origin; related to Dutch avont and German Abend . Перевести "even" на adverb # 1. даже # 2. ровно # 3. точно # 4. как раз verb # 1. выровнять # 2. выравнивать # 3. сглаживать # 4. равнять # 5. уравнивать # 6. ставить на одну доску adjective # 1. ровный # 2. четный # 3. равномерный # 4. равный # 5. одинаковый # 6. гладкий # 7. уравновешенный # 8. целый # 9. на одном уровне # 10. беспристрастный # 11. справедливый # 12. тот же самый # 13. сходный # 14. однообразный # 15. монотонный # 16. размеренный noun # 1. вечер # 2. склон дня even (adj.) Old English efen "level," also "equal, like; calm, harmonious; equally; quite, fully; namely," from Proto-Germanic *ebna- (source also of Old Saxon eban, Old Frisian even "level, plain, smooth," Dutch even, Old High German eban, German eben, Old Norse jafn, Danish jævn, Gothic ibns). The adverb is Old English efne "exactly, just, likewise." Modern adverbial sense (introducing an extreme case of something more generally implied) seems to have arisen 16c. from use of the word to emphasize identity ("Who, me?" "Even you"). Etymologists are uncertain whether the original sense was "level" or "alike." Used extensively in Old English compounds, with a sense of "fellow, co-" (as in efeneald "of the same age;" Middle English even-sucker "foster-brother"). Of numbers, from 1550s. Sense of "on an equal footing" is from 1630s. Rhyming reduplication phrase even steven is attested from 1866; even break (n.) first recorded 1907. Even-tempered from 1712. To get even with "retaliate upon" is attested by 1833. even (v.) Old English efnan "to make even, to make level; liken, compare" (see even (adj.)). Intransitive sense of "become even" is attested from early 13c. Related: Evened; evening. even (n.) "end of the day," Old English æfen, Mercian efen, Northumbrian efern (see eve (n.)) evenness (n.) Old English efenniss "equality, equity;" see even (adj.) + -ness. Meaning "levelness, smoothness" is late 14c. evenly (adv.) Old English efenlice "evenly, equally;" see even (adj.) + -ly (2). Meaning "so as to produce uniformity of texture is early 15c.; that of "without surface irregularities, smoothly" is from 1630s. Англо-украинский словарь = even = # 'i:v(ə)n n; поет., іст. вечір # 'i:v(ə)n n ## парне число ## ціле число # 'i:v(ə)n a ## рівний, гладкий ## рівний, рівномірний ##* even voice — монотонний голос ## рівний, однаковий; такий самий ##* even break — амер. рівні шанси ## на одному рівні, урівень; паралельний ## урівноважений; який розквитався, який розрахувався ## справедливий, чесний ## парний ##* even number — парне число; полігр. парна колонцифра ## цілий (про число); точний ##* even dozen — точно дюжина ## полігр. увесь ##* at even — ек. без відсотків # 'i:v(ə)n adv ## навіть; (навіть) ще (при порівнянні) ##* even worse — навіть /ще/ гірше ## посил. саме, точно ##* even thus — саме в такий спосіб ## полігр. в підбір # 'i:v(ə)n v ## вирівнювати, згладжувати, робити рівним, гладким (тж. even up); вирівнюватися (тж. even out) ## перев.; амер., діал. рівняти, прирівнювати, ставити на одну дошку; робити або вважати рівними ## ек. зрівняти; нівелювати ## амер. (on) відплатити, помститися Примеры из текстов Словосочетания A Threefold Overhand Knot, or even a larger one, may be tied, but beyond two turns the knot must be worked into shape Потрійний простий вузол або більше може зав’язуватись але за межами двох обертів, необхідно робити в середину форми even though хоча even though навіть якщо Формы слова even noun even verb English Alternative forms * * Pronunciation * * * * * Etymology 1 From , from , , , from , from . Cognate with , , , , , , , , , (attested in Vocabularium Cornicum ), (attested in Eutychius Glossary ), , , . The verb descends from , from ; the adverb from , from . The traditional proposal connecting the Germanic adjective with the root , ( , , ) is problematic from a phonological point of view.Schaffner, Stefan (2000). “Altindisch amnás, urgermanisch *''eƀna-'', kelt. *''eμno-''.” In: Indoarisch, Iranisch und die Indogermanistik. Akten des Kolloquiums der Indogermanischen Gesellschaft vom 2. bis 5. Oktober 1997 in Erlangen, Forssman, Bernhard & Plath, Robert (eds.), Wiesbaden, pp. 491–505. In German. Adjective # Flat and level. #: # Without great variation. #: # Equal in proportion, quantity, size, etc. #: # Divisible by two. #: # Convenient for rounding other numbers to; for example, ending in a zero. #* 1989, Jerry Sterner, Other People's Money, Act I: #*: Coles. How many shares have you bought, Mr. Garfinkle? #*: Garfinkle. One hundred and ninety-six thousand. #*: Jorgenson. How'd you figure out to buy such an odd amount? Why not two hundred thousand — nice even number. Thought you liked nice even numbers. #* 1998, Marya Hornbacher, ''Wasted'', chapter 8, 1999 HarperPerennial paperback edition, , page 253 http://books.google.com/books?id=28iYykbTIhwC&pg=PA253&dq=even: #*: He put me on the scale in my underwear and socks: 82 pounds. I left, humming all day long, remembering that once upon a time my ideal weight had been 84, and now I'd even beaten that. I decided 80 was a better number, a nice even number to be. # On equal monetary terms; neither owing nor being owed. # On equal terms of a moral sort; quits. #: # parallel; on a level; reaching the same limit. #* Bible, Luke xix. 44 #*: And shall lay thee even with the ground. # Without an irregularity, flaw, or blemish; pure. #* Shakespeare #*: I know my life so even. # Associate; fellow; of the same condition. #* Wyclif (Matt.) #*: His even servant. Usage notes * Because of confusion with the "divisible by two" sense, use of to mean "convenient for rounding" is rare; the synonym is more common. Synonyms * , , * * * Antonyms * * Derived terms * * * * * * * * , * * * Translations * Afrikaans: * Arabic: , * Armenian: , * Bashkir: , * Belarusian: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , , , * Esperanto: * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: * Friulian: , * German: * Greek: *: Ancient: * Hungarian: , , * Icelandic: * Indonesian: * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: * Latin: * Macedonian: , , * Malay: * Maori: , * Mongolian: * Occitan: , , * Polish: , , * Portuguese: , * Romanian: * Romansch: , , , , , , * Russian: , , * Serbo-Croatian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Slovak: * Spanish: , * Swedish: , , , , * Telugu: * Ukrainian: * Venetian: * Vietnamese: , * Afrikaans: * Arabic: , * Armenian: * Bashkir: , * Bulgarian: , , , * Czech: , * Dutch: , , * Finnish: * French: , * Greek: , * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Korean: * Macedonian: * Maori: * Occitan: * Polish: , , * Portuguese: , , * Russian: , , * Scottish Gaelic: , * Spanish: , * Swedish: (voice), * Vietnamese: , * Arabic: * Armenian: * Bashkir: , * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Czech: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * French: , * Greek: , * Hebrew: * Hungarian: , , * Japanese: * Macedonian: * Maori: , , * Occitan: , , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: , * Vietnamese: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Bashkir: , * Belarusian: * Bulgarian: , * Catalan: * Chinese: *: Dungan: *: Mandarin: , , , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: , * Georgian: (luci) * German: * Greek: , *: Ancient Greek: * Hebrew: * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , * Ido: * Italian: * Japanese: , (dice) * Kalmyk: * Korean: , * Kumyk: * Latin: * Latvian: * Luxembourgish: * Macedonian: * Malay: * Norwegian: * Occitan: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: , , * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbo-Croatian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Sorbian: *: Lower Sorbian: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Telugu: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Vietnamese: * Bulgarian: * French: * Hungarian: * Occitan: Verb # To make flat and level. #: We need to '''even' this playing field; the west goal is too low.'' #* Sir Walter Raleigh #*: His temple Xerxes evened with the soil. #* Evelyn #*: It will even all inequalities. # To equal. #* Fuller #*: to even him in valour # To be equal. #: Thrice nine '''evens' twenty seven.'' #: # To place in an equal state, as to obligation, or in a state in which nothing is due on either side; to balance, as accounts; to make quits. #* 1604 or 1605, , All's Well that Ends Well, Act I, sc. 3: #*: Madam, the care I have had to even'' your #*: content I wish might be found in the calendar of my #*: past endeavours, for then we wound our modesty, and #*: make foul the clearness of our deservings, when of #*: ourselves we publish them. # To set right; to complete. # To act up to; to keep pace with. #* '''ca. 1611, , Cymbeline, Act III, sc. 4: #*: Prithee away, #*: There's more to be considered: but we'll even #*: All that good time will give us. Synonyms * : flatten, level Derived terms Translations * Bulgarian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , , * Finnish: * French: , , * Greek: * Hungarian: , , , , * Italian: * Maori: * Polish: * Portuguese: , , , * Russian: , * Spanish: * Swedish: , , , * Vietnamese: , , Adverb # Exactly, just, fully. #: #: #: # #: #: #: #* |title= |chapter=1 |passage=He used to drop into my chambers once in a while to smoke, and was first-rate company. When I gave a dinner there was generally a cover laid for him. I liked the man for his own sake, and even had he promised to turn out a celebrity it would have had no weight with me.}} #* #*: Carried somehow, somewhither, for some reason, on these surging floods, were these travelers, . Even such a boat as the Mount Vernon offered a total deck space so cramped as to leave secrecy or privacy well out of the question, even had the motley and democratic assemblage of passengers been disposed to accord either. #* |title= |chapter=1|url=http://openlibrary.org/works/OL1521052W |passage=He read the letter aloud. Sophia listened with the studied air of one for whom, even in these days, a title possessed some surreptitious allurement.}} #* |title=Unspontaneous combustion |passage=Since the mid-1980s, when Indonesia first began to clear its bountiful forests on an industrial scale in favour of lucrative palm-oil plantations, “haze” has become an almost annual occurrence in South-East Asia. The cheapest way to clear logged woodland is to burn it, producing an acrid cloud of foul white smoke that, carried by the wind, can cover hundreds, or even thousands, of square miles.}} # #: # ; rather, that is. #: Derived terms * * * * * Translations * Afrikaans: * Bashkir: , * Bulgarian: , * French: , * Galician: * Greek: * Hungarian: , * Italian: , * Macedonian: , * Portuguese: , * Romanian: , * Russian: , * Afrikaans: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Azerbaijani: , , , * Bashkir: , * Belarusian: * Breton: * Bulgarian: , * Burmese: * Catalan: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: , , , (different use cases) * Dutch: , (niet) eens * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: , * French: , * Galician: , , , , , * Georgian: * German: , , * Greek: , * Hebrew: * Hindi: * Hungarian: , * Ido: * Indonesian: * Irish: * Italian: , , * Japanese: , , , * Kazakh: , * Khmer: , , * Korean: * Kyrgyz: , * Ladino: *: Roman: * Lao: * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Macedonian: * Ngazidja Comorian: * Norwegian: *: Bokmål: , , (obsolete, poetic) *: Nynorsk: , , , * Old English: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: , , * Romanian: * Russian: , , * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbo-Croatian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Slovak: , * Slovene: * Spanish: , * Swedish: , , * Tajik: * Thai: * Turkish: , , * Ukrainian: * Urdu: * Uzbek: , * Vietnamese: , * Yiddish: * Afrikaans: nog...nog * Bulgarian: , , * Catalan: * Chinese: *: Cantonese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: , * Galician: , , * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Ido: * Italian: * Navajo: * Norwegian: *: Bokmål: *: Nynorsk: , * Old English: * Persian: * Polish: , * Portuguese: , * Romanian: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: , , * Turkish: * Vietnamese: , , * Yiddish: Noun # An . #: Translations References Etymology 2 From , from , from . Cognate with Dutch , Low German , German , Danish . See also the related terms and . Noun # Evening. #* 1526, William Tyndale, trans. Bible, Matthew ch. 8: #*: When the even was come they brought unto him many that were possessed with devylles .... #* 1609, , Sonnet 28: #*: When sparkling stars twire not, thou gild'st the even. Synonyms * Derived terms * * * Related terms * * Translations * Afrikaans: * Bulgarian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: veillée (du soir) * Hebrew: * Italian: * Latin: * Polish: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swedish: , * Vietnamese: Anagrams * Category:English adjectives ending in -en Category:English basic words Category:English degree adverbs Category:English focus adverbs ---- Dutch Alternative forms * * Etymology From , , from , from . Pronunciation * * * Adverb # shortly, briefly #: # for a short period, for a while #: # for a moment; #: # just as, to the same degree #: # quite, rather #: Synonyms * * Adjective # even, opposite of odd Inflection Antonyms * Derived terms * evenals Anagrams * veen * neve Category:Dutch modal particles ---- Middle Dutch Etymology From , from . Adjective # , equal Inflection Descendants * * Adverb # just as, equally Descendants * Further reading * * * *